darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Event
Tower Events are limited-time and the most common Energy Consuption events. Description In Tower events players progress forward floors in attempt to reach as high as possible.The way the Tower event works is similar to regular missions-players spend a portion of their Energy to progress and gain XP and gold.A special button "charge forward" allows players to progress many paces at once until they reach the end of the floor,discover a monster or capturable creature,or Summoner of Fortitude/Summoner of Death.Along with the standard progress,those missions offer more rewards and more features.Further progression increases the amount of Energy and paces required to progress,however Event Specialists can be used to reduce the amount of paces needed to progress further by up to x6.Tower Events are split in two halves,each lasting a certain time. Features One of the main differences between Regular missions and Tower events are the features.Tower events are the most flexible events and often different tower events have different features.Two of them are used in all tower events-the Summoner of Fortitude and the Monster Capture.Other features that can be seen are: Floor bosses-every 5 floors,a boss will appear.They usually are same difficulty as regular mission bosses.Defeating the boss rewards the player with Gold,XP.Certain floor bosses give additional rewards such as Dark Summons,jewels,chest keys and more. Nightmare Chests-appear at floor 90,they are divided into four groups:bronze,silver,gold and platinum.To open those chests,players need to gather 6 keys obtainable from floor bosses.Additionally Platinum,Gold and Silver chests have a timer in which players have to collect those keys in order to open them-3 hours for platinum,6 for gold,12 for silver chests.If players fail to collect the keys in those timers,they will not be able to open the corresponding chests.However,they can reset the timer at any time and start collecting keys again,but they will lose the keys they have collected in the process.Platinum chests give highest rewards,followed by Gold,Silver and Bronze Chests. Chest Rewards(NOTE:this is not a full list,but an example of the rewards in the chests): Summoner of Death Summoner of Death appears randomly on certain areas (51-100,151-200 etc).The summoner of death is a very powerful boss with full AAA+ formation.Players can defeat him by using strong formations or Event Specialists.The Summoner of Death drops various items such as Rank AA summon,Dark Summon,Energy Potion(Bound),Gold and more. Candy and Blossomstones Items that can be acquired by reaching every 5th floor (5,10,15 etc).Those can be exchanged in the Trading Center for rewards. Gates of Fortune Every 25th floor (25,50,75 etc),a total of 9 gates of fortune will appear.Four of those gates offer special bonuses.Selecting one of those will grant the player one of the bonuses:70% reduced energy cost for 25 floors,50% reduced energy cost for 25 floors,3x progress for 25 floors(Stack with event specialists),more gold earned for 25 floors.Special event-exclusive items can be used to reveal which of the nine gates hide the bonuses.Those items can be acquired through the Item Shop or as floor rewards. Summoner of Fortutide Appears once each day for certain amount of days.The summoner of fortitude is very powerful,however his strength can be reduced by reducing his HP.Each time he appears ,2 kind of interactions can be made with him.One of those interactions inflict high amount of damage,and the other one inflicts low amount or no damage.The player has to choose which interaction to perform.Each time an interaction is performed,the summoner of fortitude retreats,leaving behind a small reward.When he appears for the last time,players can fight him with 0 BP cost.The strength of the Summoner of Fortitude`s formation is based on the amount of HP he has left when he appears for the last time.Defeating him grants the players a reward such as FREE Dark Summon,Jewels and more.Summoner of Fortitude appears only in the First-Half of the Event. Monster Capture Every Tower event offers a monster capture feature.Every time a player progress a pace there is a chance that a special monster will appear.Those entitys are weak,mighty and ultimate.The difficulty of capturing one increases with its rank.However,special Item Shop items gives a 100% guarantee that a monster will be captured.Capturing Ultimate entity ensures a Rank A or higher reward,with a chance to earn special event exclusive Monsters.The find rate of those is increased on certain floors. Hunter`s Gamble At Second-Half of the event,the Summoner of Fortitude is replaced with Hunter`s Gamble.Hunter`s Gamble is available once a day and occurs when a player discovers a capturable Monster.The player gets two options-to capture a Mighty Entity with 50% chance or Ultimate Entity with 25% chance. Hunter Points Achieved when capturing monsters,reaching certain amount of points grant different rewards.Mighty entity capture gives 30 points,Ultimate Entity capture-40.Failing to capture a monster gives 1 point. Event Specialist Bonus Event Specialists boost the mission progress by up to x6.Event specialists only give mission progress boost when they are set as Main Formation leaders.Event specialists matching guild color give higher boost than those not matching.Additionally, in events with Summoner of Death,the event specialists can reduce his formation`s power by up to 92%. Ranking Rankings are determined by the floor progression.They are split in two:MidRanking which is calculated in the end of the First-Half and Final Ranking after the end of the event. Rookie Ranking Special Ranking available only for players from level 1-50.Works in similiar way to Ranking. Rewards Various rewards,divided in several groups based on the event: All Around rewards *Mid-Ranking Rewards *Final Ranking Rewards *Floor Rewards-achieved when reaching certain floor *Monster Capture Exclusive Monsters *Summoner of Fortitude Rewards Certain Tower event Rewards: *Hunter Point Rewards *Nightmare Chest Rewards *Candy/Blossomstone Rewards *Summoner of Death Rewards Category:Events